


a not-so-simple life

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Epic Romance, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«О Боже, нет, почему из всех людей мне попадаются именно такие?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	a not-so-simple life

Когда Стайлз соображает, что происходит, он думает:

«О Боже, нет, почему из всех людей мне попадаются именно такие?»

Он не впадает в панику, не звонит Скотту, даже не пытается напиться. Когда действительно нужно держать себя в руках – Стайлз может похвастаться силой воли. 

Он начинает срываться чуть позже. Это даже не сразу становится заметно. Джексон лишь получает немного больше язвительных комментариев. На звонки Скотта Стайлз отвечает со странной периодичностью, слово во всем виноват именно лучший друг. Лидия и Эллисон не получают к своим персонам никакого внимания. И именно это их задевает.

Все четверо едва ли не хором спрашивают:

«Что с тобой?»

Лидия выдвигает теорию о том, что у Стайлза идет стадия озлобления. Но все знают, что никто не умер. Стайлз ничего никому не говорит. Он продолжает вариться в котле из жалости к самому себе. С самого детства ему было проще идти именно таким путем к решению проблемы. Или к ее игнорированию.

Не считая проблемы Стайлза, все идет своим чередом. Ничего не меняется. Ну, почти ничего. И Стайлз надеется, что его отныне редкие появления в доме Хейлов никто не списал на состояние Стайлза. 

Скотт и Джексон перестают доставать его вопросами. А значит, Стайлзу не придется наблюдать больше обычного пару людей, которые незаметно для самих себя ставят собственные брови домиком. Скотт – умоляюще, Джексон – на грани сарказма, но пытаясь допытаться до истины. Лидия ведет себя как обычно. Эллисон старается держать себя в рамках и постепенно перестает касаться Стайлза так, будто тот болен раком и жить ему осталось две недели.

Больше всего Стайлз благодарен отцу, который не пытается залезть сыну в душу. Он не нарушает хрупкое спокойствие, которым Стайлз сумел обрасти за почти пять месяцев.

Но всему приходит конец. И Стайлз рад бы, но в его случае это точно не «поздно», а скорее всего, слишком «рано». 

Дерек стоит на пороге его дома, и Стайлз совершенно точно знает, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Именно поэтому он сам выходит на крыльцо и захлопывает за собой дверь. Плевать, что на улице осень, а на Стайлзе нет никакой теплой кофты, лишь футболка.

Они не говорят друг другу ни слова. Стайлз опускает голову, ему действительно тяжело смотреть на Дерека. Их разделяет три шага. Тяжелый вздох вырывается из груди Стайлза, который чувствует себя очень неуютно. Его словно отбрасывает назад во времени в тот день, когда тяжелым грузом пришло осознание.

Дерек делает шаг вперед, Стайлз удерживает себя от шага назад. 

«Ты можешь дальше врать себе и остальным, но твое сердце не врет.»

Во второй раз за вечер Стайлз смотрит Дереку в лицо. Он ожидает увидеть улыбку, но глаза Дерека наполнены горечью. Стайлзу трудно понять, но он не двигается с места.

Тогда Дерек берет его за запястье и тянет к себе, устраивает ладонь на сердце. 

Стайлз чувствует медленную пульсацию под пальцами. Дерек накрывает его руку своей и закрывает глаза.

Спустя долгую минуту Стайлз понимает – его сердце, и сердце Дерека бьются в унисон.


End file.
